Astonishing as it may seem to be in our modern, Hi-Tech era, is the fact that simple padlocks, one of the oldest human inventions, are still being used to lock many types of table computer casings.
Hence, referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a pair of projecting ears 1 and 2, forming part or otherwise affixed to computer casing or any other container such as a tool-box cover 3 and back wall 4, respectively. Aligned openings are formed in the ears 1 and 2 to receive therethrough yoke 5 of padlock body 6 operable by key 7 of a cylinder type locking mechanism.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to devise a more safe, sophisticated, and user-friendly locking device for the purpose in question.